the love life of mia and music
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: mia has got some good talent but what happens when she and a half nighlock fall despretly in love maby a few hints of fighting and a dash of love


no one has seen mia all day there was a heat wave jayden and the others went out looking in a group cuz if 1 of them got attacked emily was the first to hear the sound of the music. they started to follow the sound of a gutair playing when thay got close thay herd her sing

All hail Shadow!

Heroes rise again!

Obliterating everything that's not your friend!

Nothing can stop you now,

No ghost to bring you down!

When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

Suffer long and it will set you free,

Only through trial do we find the strength we need!

It's never over, just another day!

Of hope and tragedies, and everything that comes our way!

Determination of the strong!

Found the meaning that you searched for so long!

All hail Shadow!

Heroes rise again!

Obliterating everything that's not your friend!

Nothing can stop you now,

No ghost to bring you down!

When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves!

This destruction is the only tale we tell.

White is black, and black is white,

Right is wrong, and wrong is right!

Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart!

Determination of the strong!

Found the meaning that you searched for so long!

All hail Shadow!

Heroes rise again!

Obliterating everything that's not your friend!

Nothing can stop you now,

No ghost to bring you down!

When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

=INSTRUMENTAL=

All hail Shadow!

Heroes rise again!

Obliterating everything that's not your friend!

Nothing can stop you now,

No ghost to bring you down!

When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

when she had done she made her way back to the house

"i had no idea that she was that good" said mike

a moment later

rrrrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrrrrrrrring

"jayden are u guys just standing thare or what im fighting moogers here" said mia

"ok we will be right thare" said jay

{at the fight}

mia was fighting moogers and decker the others got there later mia was

demorphed decker was holding her by the hips sword at throat bodies

pressing agenst eachother he was in his human form

"decker"jay shouted "WHAT"he said "help"mia said decker pressed his lips agensed mias

he disseperd with her she droped her samurizer

"did he just..."jay interupted mike "kiss mia"he said

"pleas say that did not happen"emily said

"it did emily it did"kev said

jay picked up her samurizer

"we better tell jii"jay said

{with mia and decker}

they were in a cave

"just asking why did you kiss me"mia said

"felt like it"he said

"ok"mia said

he went and got 2 glasses of water but mias had love potion in it

"thanks"mia said she drunk the love potion water

he could tell it was working cuz she was blushing when he sat next to her

"are you ok"decker said

"i feal a little bit tingley and weired but ok"she said

they stared at each other leaning forward then there lips touched

"wow"they both said

she leaned her head on his sholder

"ive liked you since i met you"he said

"really"mia said

"yes i have"he said

"i just had my first kiss"mia said

"thats great"he said

"this is my first time"mia said

"my second"he said

"i thought you loved serena"she said

"not her you i love you"he said

"no ones said that to me"she said

"well there just posers"he said

"im bored"she said

"follow me"he said

he went into a diffrent room she followed it was a bedroom

ladies first"he said

"thank you"she said

{with the others}

"were is mia"jii said

"before he kidnaped her decker kissed her lips"jay said

"oh my realy"jii said

"we better get rest"emily said

"if we wanna find her"mike said

"we will find her guys"jay said

next day

"lets go"jay said

"all right"kev said

"were could they be"mike said

5 minits later

"we looked every were"mike said

"we cant find her"emy said

{with mia and decker}

mia woke up to find he in bed with decker the love potion wered off they were

both nude decker started to wake up so she pretended to be assleep

"mia mia wake up"he said softley

"oh hi"mia said waking up

"mia can i tell you somthing"he said

"that u put love potion in my water"she said

"how did you know"he said

"it didnt work but what i said was true"she said

"i did mean what i said aswell"he said

"i love you"she said and snuggled into him

he was taken by suprise by what she said

"i love you to"he said

"my friends might be looking for me"she said

"get dressed" he said

2 minits later

"go into the woods hang upsidedown on a tree branch"he said

"ok what after that"she said

"ill be trying to cut the tree down then your friends come"he said

"then after that"mia said putting her shose on

"ill go then you wake up and fall off from the tree"he said

"perfect they wont know we were together"she said

"at night come to the forest to meet me there"decker said

{forest}

"ok there 2 minits away"decker said

"ok ill get up there go when you here them"she said

"were could she be"mike 's voice could be herd

"now start"mia wisperd

"ill get you"decker shouted nighlock side cutting the tree

"hey decker"emily shouted they ran up to him

"fine pillocks"he said he took 1 last swing at the tree then left

right on que mia fell of the tree with a thump and was sick

"bluuuuggggghhhh"mia went being sick and crying at the same time

"mia there you are you ok"jay said

"why are you crying"emily said

"i fell of a tree on to my ribs and i hate vomiting"she said

decker looked back from a bush and saw her

"be carefel"he wisperd

"lets get back"mike said

{shiba house}

"mia your back"jii said

"not right now"she said

she ran to the bathroom to be sick again

"mia when its hot why are you sick"kev said

" i might pass out but its normal"she said

BEEP BEEP th sensour went

"its robtish quicly"jii said

{battle}

robtish was there with lots of moogers decker watched from a distance in human form

"ahh rangers prepare to fight"robtish said

"we all wase are"mia shouted

decker smiled at how enthuseastick she was

"let the battle commence"robtish said

"lets go"jay said

"MOOGERS ATTACK"he said

when they defeated the moogers they went strate for him they new they were

overpowerd by him cuz they all fell on the floor and de-morphed they couldnt get up

"eni menie miny mo"robtish said he pointed at mia he walked over to her

before he punched her she passed out she said"i told you i would pass out"she lay on the floor

"by by pinky"he said he raised his sword above his head about to stab her

"MIA"emy shouted "NO MIA"jay said they were still in pain

decker jumped down stabed robtish with oramassa and ran to her

"the pink ranger is my oponent"decker said

"get out of here decker"robtish said

"mia mia can you hear me mia wake up"he wisperd shaking her

he picked her up

"you couldn't wait could you"she wisperd the others could not here her

"nope time to take you back"decker said

he ran off with her

"WAIT MIA"jay screamed

"do you think he has feelings for her"mike said

they gaged at the thought of it

"thats impossible he just likes to kidnaps her"emy said

"a nighlock cant love a human"jay said

they stood there thinking

{with mia and decker}

mia was sleeping in the bed decker was making the food she woke up

she saw decker with a apron on

"do you think they know"mia said

"i think there suspitios"he said

"i recon they think you like kidnapping me"she said

"you should get back after you have eaten"he said

"ok thank you"mia said

she finished the food

"meet me at the cliffside"decker said

"ok see you there"mia said

she gave him a kiss on the lips before she left

{with the others}

they were at a restraunt thinking whats been happening mia was outside

looking back so seconds while jogging she triped up and fell on her back

"arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"she moned

the others ran out the restraunt

"mia are you ok what did he do to you"emy said hugging her

"im ok he did nothing to me i was in a aley way"mia lied

"why do you look like you've been beat'n up"jay said

"there i saw a gang with a baseball bat following me"she lied again

"we need to get back its getting late"mike said

"ok lets go"mia said

{shiba house}

"lets get some rest"emy said

"night guys"jay said

"peace out night sleepers"mia said

they all went into there rooms mia waited some minits then

getting into her training uniform and going in the dojo and

getting a boa staff to practis on the way to the cliff while

she was practicing on the cliff 2 people were talking

"when she gets close push her off"person 1 said

"ok what after that"person 2 said in a scottish acent

"just leave her in the water let her die"person 1 said

the convosation ended

{cliff side}

decker could see mia training he smiled before he could

see her 2 people came up behind her

"suprise pinky"they said

then they pushed her off the edge just as she turnd around

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"mia screamed as she fell

"MIA NOOOOOOO"decked screamed as he raced to the edge to see her hit the water

"quick lets go now robtish"dayu said decker looked around to see robtish he ran over and

destroyed him he then remembred mia was under the water so he ran and dived in after her

"obrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"mia muffled trying to get air but she was to far under and passed out decker

held in air so he went go under and he brung her up to the suface"that is freezing water"he said

he jumped up back onto the cliff and ran to the forrest right next to the entrance shiba house

{forrest}

he layed mia on a treestump and put his thin coat around

her at the shiba house jay came out beacus he swore he

could here noises he herd someone talking

"i love you with all my heart but i cant bare see you getting hurt"decker said

"hmmmmmmm"jay said then went back inside

{next day shiba house}

"guys were gonna be late for training"kev said

"wait guys come here"jay said

"what is it jay"the 3 said

"last night i went outside and herd someone talking"he said

"what did they say"emy said said

"i love you with all my heart but cant bare to see you get hurt"he said

"thats creepy"mike said

"your right mike lets go train"jay said

they thought mia slept in so they went out in the dojo

"hya hya"emily said practicing with mike

all the shouting made mia wake up she made noises in the bush

"whos there show your selfs"jay said

mia stumbled out of the bush and she looked blue with the thin coat on

"h-h-has a-a-any o-o-one g-g-got a-a-a b-b-blanket"she said

emily ran up and huged her but backed away after 1 touch

"why are you so cold"emily said

"ill tell you in a minit"mia said while shuffling inside

after she was warm again she was about to tell the

others what she rememberd but th sensour went

"its dayu shes at the park"jii said

"lets go"mia said

they ran out of the house

{battle}

"dayu stop there"mia said

"did you like getting pushed off the cliff?"she asked

"no and i hate you for it"mia growled

"if your secret admirer didn't save u you would be dead"she said

dayu started laghing

"mia what is she talking about"mike said

"i know who he is and dont go killing him"mia said

"i would love to try and kill him"dayu said

"hes said stuff to me that thes guys would never say"mia said

she pointed to mike jayden and kevin

"he saved me from getting killed twice"she said

"i know why he saves you"dayu said

"what do you mean"mia said stepping forward

"you dont know what he said to you"dayu said

"what did he say then tell me"mia said

"i love you with all my heart but cant bare to see you get hurt"she said

"that was when i was uncontios thanx to you"mia shouted

"your wellcome for pushing you off the cliff"dayu said

"we both could of died"mia said

"why dont u go out with 1 of those 3"dayu said

"jay and mike like emy kevs got a girl friend"mia said

mike and jay went a light shade of pink emy went red

"he is watching you"dayu said

"he called them posers"mia said

she pointed to the 3 guys

she dissiperd in a gap

"that was awkwerd"kev said

mia started to jogg away

"were u going"jay shouted

"i have some bisnes to do"she shouted back

"we should follow her"emily said

they followed her to the cliff were she was last night

{cliff}

mia sat down legs hannging over the edge the others hid behind a tree

"shh someones comeing"mike said

they herd someone come out and sat next to mia

"i thought you might be here"decker said

"its dayu she giving me a bad time"Mia said

she leaned her head on his sholder

"you came out all right"decker said

"thanks for saving me last night"Mia said

"i can'nt lose you what ever it takes"he said

she kissed him

"is that decker"kev wisperd

"wanna race to the bottom"mia said

"okay be carful tho"decker said

they stood up and backed away then ran off the cliff

the others ran to see them hit the water then come back up

"are they crazy"mike said

"well now we know he loves her"emy said

"ha ha no no dont"mia said

they looked to see decker throwing her in the water

"its just water"decker said

they were looking down when mia sprung up into deckers arms

"wholey shit a freking jellyfish almost got me"she said

"its only a jelly fish scardy cat"mike shouted down

they ran out of shite

"hey whats that"mia said

she pointed to a shark like fin

"shit SHARK"decker said yelled

the shark stood up

"oh its a mooger"mia said

they defeated the moggers then went back up

"i should get back"mia said

"yh see ya"decker said

he gave her a kiss before leaving

{shiba house}

mia got back only to hear the others talking

"look im okay with her and decker dating"jay said

"jay decker is the enemy its a trap!"kev shouted

"but what if they truley love eachother"emy said

"we cant trust her shes fallen for the enemy"mike said

mia felt so angry so she threw her samurizer in the room at the wall when

they all looked round to see her samuraizer hit kev squair in the back head

"well done see what you did"jay said

mia ran out crying she ran in to serrenator

"ahh pink ranger"he said

she wiped her eyes

"what do you want"mia said

they started fighting

the others got there

"MIA"jay and emy yelled

"look your friends"serrenator said

she triped him up and started running to the cliff

"dont look back"mia said

"WAIT MIA"they yelled again  
she jumped off the cliff

"NO MIA"decker yelled

they all looked down the cliff they couldn't see her

she hanged on to a ledge the others couldn't see

"arrr"mia moned while pulling her self up

she could hear mike yelling stuff that made her sad

"oh f**k off mike"mia screamed

"I HERD THAT"mike yelled

"GOOD FOR YOU"she yelled again

she started crying

"who goes there"someone said

"mia"she said

"mia who"he said again

"mia skybridge"she said again

"are you the pink ranger"he said

"yes and who are you"she said

she got into a stance

"i will not hurt you"he said

"why do you want me"she said

"you are destind for great power"he said

"like what power"mia asked

"you were destined to be red ranger"he said

"well if i was why arn't i then"she asked

"i have your red samauraizer"he said

he rolled it to her she picked it up

"then why was i pink"mia said

"red refused to step down"he said

"now there will be 2 reds"mia said

"you have the power of teliportation"he said

"okay i got to go"she said

mia clicked her fingers and left

{shiba house}

"this is all your faults"emy said

she pointed to the green and blue

"you made her leave"jay said

th sensour went off

"were is it jii"jay said

"its at the plaza"he said

"looks like 4 of us"kev said

"oh shut up kev"emy said

"shes with the enemy"he said

"but she loves him"she said

"lets just go"jay said

they left for the battle

SAMAURAIZER GO GO SAMURAI

{battle}

before the others got there they herd someone morphing

"is that mia"emily said

"could be might not"jay said

they got there to see a taller red ranger fighting the nighlock

"whos that guy"mike said

"i dont have a clue"jay said

"FIRE SMASHER"mia yelled

"what hes even got that"kev said

"FIRE"mia yelled

the monstor dissepired

they ran up to mia

"who are you"emy said

mia turend around and put her sword to mikes neck

"you say that stuff to me again you will be dead mike"she said

the other 4 demorphed  
"how are you red ranger"jay said

"apparentley i was supposed to be red ranger"she said

"but who are you"kev said

"you should know you ruind my life!"she said

beep beep twas jays morpher

"guys its the beach"he told them

"meet you there"mia said

they saw her click fingers then dissapear

"wth"mike said

{beach}

no nighlock was there only mia sat on the sand

"mia"emy yellepd and huged her

"hi emy im okay"mia said

"hi mia"jay said

"why are you so heated up"emy said

green and blue didnt talk

"im adjusting to a new power"she said  
"come back home"jay said

"il be there in 15"she said

"okay meet you there"they said

they started walking they looked back

she was nowere to be found

{shiba house}

when the others got there they herd jii and mia talking

"you need to tell them"he said

"why they can find you for themselfs"she said

"i tell them your the ranger then shall i"he said

"they would never forgive me if i told"she said

"who said that we wouldnt"emy said

they came out mia ran in the bathroom

the others ran after her she was sick

mentor held her hair back

"can you see whats up with me"mia said

"i will do my best"jii said

the others were in the common room

jii was checking mia

"this might be a suprise"he said

"tell me i can handle it"she said

"your pregnant"he said

she gasped and walked out of the house

she got her phone out and called decker

the others earwiged

"hey meet me at the cave"she said

"why whats wrong mia"decker said

"ive got importent news"she said

"okay be there in 10 bye"he said

mia went in to jii

"please dont tell the others"she said

"will you tell them"he said

"yh but when im back"


End file.
